


Прозрачность в общении

by Elbbircs



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F, Translation, Перевод
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbbircs/pseuds/Elbbircs
Summary: ТАРДИС переводит все, что ты слышишь, видишь и говоришь. Очень удобно! Зачем от этого отказываться?





	Прозрачность в общении

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Language Transparency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697512) by [JohnAmendAll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll). 



— Нис! — позвала Тиган, остановившись у порога. — Что ты делаешь? — добавила она, глядя на аккуратные стопки книг.

— Я их сортирую, — дружелюбно ответила Нисса, — по автору, в алфавитном порядке.

Осторожно лавируя между стопками, Тиган подошла к книжному шкафу и прошлась взглядом по двум нижним полкам. Только на них были книги.

— Это то, что ты уже разобрала?

— Все верно.

— Но они не по алфавиту... — Тиган замолкла, как только поняла, что говорит. Не было причин считать, что на Тракене и на Земле алфавитный порядок один и тот же. Или что буквы похожи.

— О, Нис... — тихо сказала она.

— Что-то не так?

— До меня только что дошло: ты видишь их на своем языке. И сейчас ты единственная, кто на нем говорит.

— Да, — Нисса потянулась за книгой, но потом подняла голову и посмотрела на Тиган: — Нам повезло, что не пришлось учить чужие языки, правда?

— Нет, так нельзя! — возразила Тиган. — В Австралии мы это уже проходили. Местные языки умирают, а правительство не шевелится — они даже рады.

И тут ей в голову пришла идея. Она схватил Ниссу за руку и выдала:

— Давай ты научишь меня своему языку!

Нисса задумалась:

— Но как? Я даже не знаю, на каком языке мы сейчас говорим: твоем или моем.

— Мы знаем, что говорим на разных. Это видно по расстановке книг. Правда, смешно? Благодаря ТАРДИС, мы отлично понимаем друг друга. Как по волшебству. И все же мы...

— ...пытаемся общаться без магического вмешательства, — закончила за нее Нисса.

— Как если бы мы передавали записки в классе. Нис, а что если ты попробуешь эти буквы написать?

Нисса оглянулась в поисках бумаги и маркера.

— Это «лойос», — сказала она, выводя символ на бумаге, — а это «думор».

Тиган покачала головой.

— Странно. Я наблюдала за тем, как ты пишешь, но линии появлялись не там, где был маркер. Я вижу обычные буквы.

— Забавно, — Нисса отложила бумагу. — А если написать на тебе? Возможно, ты почувствуешь настоящие очертания букв.

— Давай попробуем.

— Тогда дай мне свою руку. И зажмурься, вдруг это поможет изменить восприятие, и перевода не будет.

Тиган закрыла глаза и почувствовала кончик маркера на своей коже.

— Это «лойос», — сказала Нисса.

— Похоже на овал с завитками.

— Скорее на круг, но я не привыкла писать на людях.

— А сделай их побольше! — предложила Тиган.

— Хорошая идея, — ответила Нисса, и в ее голосе прозвучала игривость: — Может, здесь хватит места?

Тиган почувствовала плавные движения маркера у себя на лбу.

— Готово, — сказала Нисса. — Там написано «Тиган».

— Будешь подглядывать, если забудешь мое имя.

Тиган открыла глаза и заглянула в зеркало. На мгновение она увидела символы в их настоящей форме. Но потом они стали обычными отраженными буквами, и она смогла прочитать свое имя.

— Нис, — сказала она, — надеюсь, это не водостойкий маркер?

— А что если водостойкий? — с невинным взглядом уточнила Нисса.

— Тогда я возьму его и разрисую тебя с ног до головы.

— Неужели? Уже раздумала учить мой язык?

Тиган вздохнула:

— Ты права. Но давай ты будешь писать под одеждой? Или использовать то, что не оставляет следов.

— Тогда тебе лучше раздеться, — сказала Нисса и с задумчивым видом провела языком по губам. — И предупреждаю, возможно, я сделаю и то, и другое.

— Жду с нетерпением, — ответила Тиган, послушно снимая с себя одежду.


End file.
